poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Friend In Deed
Plot Ash and his friends are planning to have a big meal to celebrate Ash's last victory, and they meet Delia and Professor Oak outside their cabin. Delia says that she's going to cook them Ash's favorite meal and takes them all to a restaurant, where she goes to the kitchen and makes the meal herself instead of the restaurant cooks, who merely look at her in confusion. As everyone settles down to eat, Professor Oak tells Ash that the battles after the fifth round are going to be Full Battles and asks if he's already decided which Pokémon to use. Ash says that he'll wait to see who he's going to be battling first. After finishing their meal, they all head into the elevator, whereupon a boy named Ritchie asks them to hold it open. Professor Oak manages to keep the doors open long enough for him to enter. Ritchie sees Pikachu and pets him on the head. Ash warns him that Pikachu might shock him, but to his surprise, Pikachu is enjoying the experience. Suddenly, the power goes out and the elevator stops. Ritchie tells them that he can get it running again and asks Ash if he can use Pikachu for his Thunder Shock attack. Ash agrees, and Ritchie opens the elevator's control box and has Pikachu use Thunder Shock on it. The lights in the elevator turn back on and the elevator begins to run again. Later on, Team Rocket decides to arrange a fake physical examination in order to steal some Pokémon. They cruise through the streets, using their vans loudspeaker to get everyone's attention. They claim that if Trainers do not comply with the examination, they will be disqualified from the Indigo League. Unfortunately, when Jessie attempts to stuff Pikachu into a sack, getting shocked in the process, James says Jessie's name, causing Ash and Ritchie to realize who they are. Team Rocket performs their motto, and use Weezing's Smog to escape with the looted Poké Balls and Pikachu. Ash and Ritchie chase after them, cutting through the mountains to reach the escaping van. Eventually, James is forced to swerve off the road, and Team Rocket drives into a river. Ash and Ritchie chase after them as the van floats down stream. When nighttime falls, Ritchie suggests they camp out and Ash concedes. Over a shared meal, the pair discover they are equally passionate about Pokémon and competitive. The next morning, Ash and Ritchie follow a set of tracks and discover the van along with a sleeping Team Rocket. They creep through the camp and into the van, where they find Pikachu and the stolen Poké Balls. However, Team Rocket wakes up, finds them, traps them in the van, and drives off. However, Ash and Ritchie decide to use the hundreds of Poké Balls in the van at their disposal. Ritchie immediately identifies his Pokémon due to star-shaped stickers, but Ash sends out a Drowzee, Slowbro, and even a Magikarp before Pikachu sniffs out Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. Bulbasaur uses Tackle and Razor Leaf on the van wall, but to no avail. Ritchie sends out his Charmander, Zippo, and orders it to slash open the van wall. The tactic is successful, and the wall breaks to reveal Team Rocket. Jessie sends out Arbok, but before Pikachu could use Thunderbolt on it, James swerves the van, causing Pikachu to lose balance and leaving it vulnerable to Arbok. Ritchie then sends out his own Pikachu, nicknamed Sparky. Jessie orders an attack, while Sparky and Pikachu both counter with Agility. Arbok is overwhelmed, and both Pikachu Thunderbolt the van. The front portion explodes, blasting Team Rocket off, but the back of the van is still driving towards a cliff. Pidgeotto and Ritchie's Butterfree, nicknamed Happy, use Whirlwind as parachutes, catching their respective Trainers, the Poké Balls, and Pikachu. They land safely as a group of SUVs, which turns out to be the Trainers, plus Brock and Misty, pull up to claim their Pokémon. Ash and his friends return to the Indigo Plateau's registration center. The attendant instructs Ash to fish for a Magikarp to find out his next opponent, and he finds it is Ritchie. Major Events * Ash and his friends meet Ritchie. * Ash learns he will be battling Ritchie in the fifth round. Category:NegimaLover